1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to testing of display devices, more particularly to a system for testing flat panel display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of ongoing advancements in display device technology, it is now possible to fabricate display devices for household use that have 40-inch display panels. However, with the increase in the size of display panels, the production of flat panel display devices, such as LCD televisions, plasma televisions, etc., has also become quite complex in view of high precision requirements in electrical connections between a display panel and associated electronic components. With the large size and heavy weight of display devices, at least two operators are required to accomplish some manual assembly tasks.
During fabrication and assembly of display devices, a display panel must be connected electrically to a circuit board to establish connection with other electronic components. When connecting to the circuit board, a screen of the display panel faces downwardly on the assembly table. Subsequently, when testing the assembled display device to verify its functionality, the assembled display device must be lifted so that the screen of the display panel is visible during a testing operation. Tested display devices that were found to be defective are further processed. It is noted that the act of lifting display devices during testing is not only labor intensive, but also slows down the production flow and increases the production cost.